i'm an eraser's sister
by mindlessninja
Summary: Hi i'm blaze i'm just your regular 6 year old well maby not so regular i am only 98% human and 2% avian yeah yeah yeah i know what your thinking thats freaky well yeah it is but i have gotten use to it so yeah this is my story
1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm Blaze weird name right well if you don't like it deal with it I am only 6 years old and I am part avian so yeah i have wings and bird bones and blood oh and I have a older brother named Ari I haven't seen him since i was two he was three i miss him but i can not go back to the school not because i'm not aloud to but because really mean scientist are there and they treated us like lab rats in cages to them we were only experiments your probably wondering who is the we well the we are the flock my family well not by blood but to me they are family but any way there's Max who is 14 , fang who is also 14 four months younger though , then there's Iggy who is also 14 but 6 months younger oh but he is blind Then there is Nudge she is 11 and talks ALOT , then there is gasman he is 8 then there is me I am 6 then there is Angel she is also 6 but I am two days older so thats my family you are probably wondering well how did you get out of the school well this white coat named jeb batchlader had taken us away four years ago he felt bad for us but two years ago he disapeared we all knew he was dead even me and angel and we were only four so yeah we don't talk about him that much so on with the Story well today i woke up to sound of max saying " hey blaze wakey wakey eggs and bacy " " can i have 5 more minutes " i asked "no its a new day get up and face it like i told nudge " said max pulling me out of my bed or well out of the little shelf i turned into a bed i like high up places so i got Up and put on some cute jeans and a striped shirt and asked max is she could put a purple bow in my hair she did " hmmm i wonder whats for breakfest " i thought " i don't know " said angel oh theres some thing about Angel she can read Minds so after i got dressed i walked out of our room and sat at the table iggy handed me a plate of eggs and bacon " thanks ig" i said smiling he nodded Fang sat next to me and ruffled my red hair " faaaanng stop doing that " i pouted " doing what" he said nonchalantly " messing up my hair " i said " i don't know what your talking about " he said i just stoped right there i knew i was going to lose I was Fangs Favorite angel had read his mind and told me but hey he Was my favorite he is like a big brother " i want to go pick strawberrys today they are ripe now " said angel snapping me out of my thoughts " ok angel " said max then one of Gazzys smelly problems happen "gas ...mask" said iggy clutching his neck " i'm Done " fang said getting up " i ... need ... air" i said fake passing out " um.. yeah angel we'll all go " said max so we went and we were walking " if you make a cake we can make a strawberry short cake " said angel " yeah that will be the day when max makes a cake i'll make it angel " i heard iggy say " oh well thank you i may not be the greatest cook but i can still kick your Butt and don't forget it " yelled max every body was holding in a laugh even Fang and Gazzy was looking guilty " you did that didn't you " said max gasman shrugged trying to not look happy with himself me and angel were still laughing when i heard angel scream i turned her way but then i looked and saw Erasers half man half wolf all predator my biggest fear Nwas stareing right at me angel hid behind max and i hid behind fang even though i didn't have to he pushed me behind him then max charged at an Eraser then one kicked fang and was punching him then an Eraser kicked me really hard in my back then i saw angel being shoved into a bag but then they shoved me into a bag " max , Fang " i screamed but they already closed the bag and i hate small spaces of any kind " LET US OUT " i screamed " shut up" said an Eraser kicking the bag i wimpered i'm so pathetic i heard a car door slam " we got them both " said an Eraser " yep both freaks " replied the other Eraser who kicked the bag " I'm a freak have you seen a mirror lately " i thought i heard Angel chuckle " Didn't i say to SHUT UP" yelled the Eraser and punched angel's bag she wimpered then i heard the sound of a Chopper i gasped choppers can take us far away then i heard a window crash " we're coming girls we are going to get you back" i heard max scream " Max " both me and angel shouted then i felt an Eraser grab my sack and ran out of the car and jumped into the chopper " hey let me tell you a secret old pal old chap you have got it all wrong WE'RE THE GOOD GUYS " shouted an Eraser then it felt like a weight was lifted off of the chopper and we were on our way to who knows where then my bag opened and an Eraser took me out and sat me down in front of him " Why Did you take us we didn't do any thing to you " i yelled " you Don't remember me do you " asked the Eraser i looked at him confused " how could you you were so young maby this will remind you " he said pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a birth mark " yeah so what" i Said trying to be brave then he lifted my shirt revealing that i had the same birth mark he smirked as my eyes widened in shock " Ari" i said relizing that i was stareing into the eyes of my big brother


	2. Chapter 2 punishment

" Ari but how y-you are only seven you were only three wha- what happend to you" i said mentally slapping myself for stuttering " you and dad left and i became a big bad Eraser " he said i was still in shock I had always dreamed of seeing Ari again but not like this i wonder if Angel is this shocked wait " angel" i yelled " show her Angel " said Ari then they dropped a bag in front of me i looked in side and saw angel unconcious " there happy now look you can make a choice " said Ari i looked up at him " whats the choice " I asked " you can sit back right next to me and not cause a seen or you can start kicking and screaming and try to get out of this chopper and end up having me having to knock you out like Angel here " said Ari leaning back onto his seat " hmmm ok Ari i'll play along untill we get to wherever the heck we're going " i thought " ok Ari i'll be good " i said " good girl " he said picking me up and putting me down next to him " um... Ari where are we going " i asked " home" he said " where is home " i asked he sighed getting annoyed " the school hard head " he said " THE SCHOOL no i that place is pure torture i can't go back there " i screamed then he did something he promised when we were little he would never do he slapped me realy hard and threw me out of the seat " LOOK YOU MAY BE MY SISTER BUT I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE YOU DISRESPECTING ME NOW GET UP AND SIT DOWN AND CUT THE CRAP" Ari yelled i nodded and quickly got up and sat next to him

ARI'S POV...

I know what your thinking why did i go from nice to mean well she disrespected me and i'm not going to take it " Yo Ari" said one of my fellow Erasers " What " i said " i think your sister needs another lesson in respect " he said smirking " oh and why is that " i said looking at Blaze who was nervously playing with her thumbs " she didn't give you an actual reply she stayed silent and sat down " he said smirking enjoying how much fear was in her eyes hey i was enjoying it " well what do you have to say for your self " i asked grabbing her shirt " i-i d-d-didn't know that you wanted an actual a-answer " she said looking terrified i like that " well i did now get on the floor " i ordered she did what i said " look up" i said she looked up " now what should we do for her punishment " i said the rest of Erasers chuckled " i think you should slap her again that was fun to watch " said one of the others Blazes eyes widened in fear i smirked and grabbed her face " hmmm thats a good option any others wait no i got some thing " i said as i pushed her down onto her back i lifted her shirt i started morphing " this is what happens when you disobey " i said slicing her stomach she screamed out in pain "SHUT UP " i yelled she did " now are you going to listen " i asked " y-yes s-s-sir " she said holding back tears " good now stand up" i yelled " yes sir " she said as She stood up " good girl turn around " i said " yes sir " she said turning around i grabbed her arm and twisted it " oooowwwww" she yelled i twisted it harder " now are you going to answer me and do what i say" i asked " yes sir" she said i Let her go " good girl " i said picking her up she whimpered " i'm not going to hurt you " i told her and sat her down on my lap and started messing with her like a good big brother should

BLAZE'S POV...

Ari use to be so nice back at the school after the scientist put me back into my cage he would sneak in and take me out and bring me to his room and comfort me when i told him what they did to me then he would ask if i was a good girl if i was he would asked jeb or daddy as i called him since he was my dad if i could sleep with him and if daddy said yes which he normally did i would go with ari back to his room and play with ari but if i was a bad girl he would say that is very bad and you know that and then he would put me back in my cage with out another word I miss that ari but that Ari is gone and is probably never coming back well now its been like ten minutes since that punishment and Ari keeps messing with me he keeps poking me pulling my hair " Ari can you please stop " i asked " no " he said poking me in my head i sighed he pulled my hair i grabbed the sack they threw me in and screamed into it ari laughed " i'm not going to stop so you may as well deal with it he said yanking my hair after awhile he stopped it was getting late and i was tired but i was not going to go to sleep Ari noticed " get the cloth" he said to an Eraser when he got the cloth he put some stuff on it and covered my mouth and nose with it my eyes started to droop " nighty night sis" he said that was the last thing i heard before every thing went black


	3. Chapter 3 hurt and comfort

When i woke up my head hurt really hurt i already knew what happened i was kidnapped by my own brother and i knew where i was The School i looked around then i saw who i was looking for " angel are you okay " i asked " yeah how about you " she asked " i'm fine they didn't knock me out for a while " i said she nodded Then i heard the door open and a light had filled the room there were two white coats " this is it this is subject 11 this little kid" said the white coat he looked like he wanted to disect her then the other white coat came over to me " they got subject 12B " he said then he unlocked my cage and took me out they grabbed Angel to then the one with me went out of the room and turned left the one with Angel turned right " Max is coming max is coming " i thought trying to stay brave " which one is this " asked a white coat as i was set down on a table a cold one at that " 12B " replied the other white coat " okay light the candle " said the white Coat standing infront of me then one lit a candle " bring it here " said the other " i need to lable these guys " i thought then white coat 1 brought the candle and put the flame on my hand I flinched but then i realized it wasn't burning me " oh my god the rumors are true " said white coat 1 said then picked me up " lets get an X-ray of its brain " said white coat 2 " i'm not an it " i thought then they brought me into a room with a big machien " set it down " said white coat 2 " who am i kidding i am an it" i thought so they sat me down then they turned on the machien then a few minutes later they had a picture of inside of me they were talking but I tuned most of the conversation out then white coat 1 picked me up again " lets see how she does with the Erasers" he said i gasped " no no no NO " i thought " We can't put her out there with them they will kill it " said white Coat 2 " they won't if we give them orders not to " said white coat 1 " true but what about its wings it can fly away" said white coat 2 " we can tie its wings now lets get some of the Erasers " said white coat 1 white coat 2 nodded " okay they won't kill me but will they do when they catch me and i wonder if Ari is going to be included in this group of Erasers i doubt it though" i thought we walked down a hall way there was a door open angel was in there running on a tredmill getting tired with each step " i'm so sorry Angel" i thought she looked over and nodded she read my mind again right before we went out side I saw Ari walk over to me the white coat put me down Ari turned me around i didn't fight it then i felt some thing go around my wings i put my hand back to touch it but Ari put my hand back at my side and whispered " its a rope now stop moving " " yes sir " i whispered back and stopped moving then once he finished tying the rope he turned me around and said " Look if the scientist give me a good report i'll get you out of your cage and let you stay with me like old times okay" " yes sir i'll be good " i said he smiled and walked away then the white coat picked me up and carried me outside and set me down infront of me i saw like 30 Erasers ari wasn't there " Now all of you are to chase this subject if you catch her you can not kill you but other than that you may do whatever you want under stood " said white coat 2 " understood" yelled all of the Erasers " 3 2 1 begin " yelled the white coat the Erasers started charging at me i started running 5 HOURS LATER " why isn't This over " i thought hiding behind a tree " little pig little pig where are you little pig little pig i'm going to find you " taunted an Eraser " okay stay calm stay calm what would max say " i thought " FLY AWAY FLY AWAY BLAZE " thats what max would say " well thanks alot logic" i thought as i tried to find another hiding place but before I could an Eraser grabbed me " there you are piglet " he said morphing I braced myself for What i knew was coming and it did he slapped me HARD then he threw me on the ground and kicked me in the head then every thing went black DREAM I was with Ari when he was three i was 2 " were you a good girl today " he asked i was hopeing he had forgotten " No Ari" i said putting my head down " what did you do " he asked " i kicked a white coat when he tried to get a blood test i didn't Mean to Ari it was a reflex please don't be mad at me i promise it wasn't on purpose " i said " you are being a bad girl right now By lying you are in trouble " he Said " but i'M not lying please don't be mad " i said starting to cry " No you are A very bad girl" he Yelled i sighed and stood up And Started heading for the door " where do you think you're going" yelled Ari he never yelled at me before then he Walked over and grabbed me " no now bad girls get punished " he Said yanking me over to him he Started morphing " Ari " i said then he swung his hand at my face END Of DREAM i shot up bumping my Head on the top of my crate "are you okay " angel asked "yeah how about you" i Asked she nodded then the door opened Ari walked in he Wasn't morphing so that Was a good sign he Walked up to My cage " hey i got a good report from the scientist you can stay With me tonight " he Said " Yes sir " i said " you don't have to Say sir unless you are in trouble " he Said " thank you " i Said " i'M sorry angel " i thought she nodded then Ari unlocked my cage and Took Me into his room when we were in there i Said " Ari can you untie my wings please " " yeah " he said while untying them " thanks Ari" he chuckled " whats so funny " i asked " nothing .. well nothing you would understand" he said pulling me towards him his room wasn't that big it looked like a Normal room it had A good sized tv which he turned on jurrasic park was on it just started " Ari did you want to be an Eraser" i Asked my curiosity screaming at me " why do you want to know" he asked " i don't Know i just want to know " i Said " i really am not so sure i was really little even if i didn't want to its not like i had a choice " he said " kind of like me you didn't really have a choice " i Said " right now stop asking questions the action is starting " he .said i stayed quiet i started getting tired " no no no do not go to sleep " i thought " look i Know you are getting tired now Are you going to sleep on your own or do i Need to use chlorophome again " he Asked " i'll sleep on my own" i Said " good girl night " he Said " night " i Said yawning then i Drifted off to Sleep thinking " where are you max"

ARI'S POV...

I keep glancing at Blaze she is sweet when she is asleep looking at her i remember when she first came here FLASHBACK

I was in my room being the normal 1 year old i was I have to admit i do miss those days but anyway i was sitting on my bed when my dad came in with some thing pink in his arms " whats that" i asked " a baby your baby sister " he said " can i hold her " i asked " yes" he said putting the baby in my arms " hi i'm Ari your big brother " i said she giggled and grabbed my finger then the blankets fell off of her and i saw what were at the time were pink and white " um... dad are those wings " i asked " yes she is one of the experiments " he said i nodded i didn't really know what was so bad about it except that the scientist did tests alot " dad whats her name" i asked " Blaze " he said " well blaze i promise i will never ever hurt you And i will always love you i even have a nickname for you Blazey" i said stareing at her END OF FlASHBACK

" Blazey " i said to my self i chuckled slightly It's been a While since i have called her that she shifted slightly " I won't let them kill you Blazey " i said as i stared at Blaze with her now fire red wings with white tips at the end " my little Blaze " i said to myself drifting off to sleep with her in my arms .


	4. Chapter 4 tests and fathers

Next day FANG POV...

This morning i heard Max screaming at nudge to wake up " what time is it" i asked " 10:00 in the Freaking morning !" She yelled I was already heading for the cabnets i found a back pack " i'm coming Blaze just wait and see " i thought right now i'm freaking out. I don't show it though " Ari if you hurt her i will kill you. " i thought getting even more angry " i'm coming"

Same day BLAZES POV...

When i woke up i was back in my cage " great just great " i thought sarcasticly Then a white coat came in " grab 12B " he said then a white coat took me out of my cage. Then we walked out they took me into a room there were needles every where. " set it down on the table ." Said a white coat while putting some thing in a shot " Oh no something bad always happens with me and needles. I either kick someone or punch someone . I don't do it on purpose its just reflexes . Then another white coat came in he grabbed the shot from the other white coat then he walked over to me " hey Blaze long time no see " he said that voice sounded familiar so i put my head up and saw ... My dad " Daddy " i said in complete shock . I thought He was dead but no here he was stareing at me with a shot in his hand I wanted so badly to jump into his arms and give him the worlds biggest hug . But i couldn't he was letting all of this happen to me and Angel " Blaze I know that this is hard for you " he said " yeah no dip sherlock" I thought angrily " Blaze have they fed you at all" asked jeb i didn't answer he sighed and stepped back a little and put a shot in my Leg . I was to shocked to kick him " okay go on with the experiments i gave her some thing so that her reflexes don't kick in so you won"t have any bruises. " said Jeb

ARI POV...

I was just sitting in my room when the door opened to reveal my dad " Ari I want you to look after Blaze while I go and see Angel at 12:00 i instructed the scientists to give her a break i want you to make sure she eats something do you understand." He said " yeah " I replied turning my attention back to the TV " Go now she is in room 124 " he comanded " Oh and Ari even if she gives them a hard time let her stay in here she will need it today more than any thing" he said walking out of the room so I got up and headed towards room 124 when I got there I saw Blaze on the little table they have in there she didn't even look up I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder she jumped and looked at me . Fear was written all over her face. I'm glad I scare her she won't try anything stupid . One of the scientist came over and said " Ari what are you doing in here? " " Jeb said to look after Blaze while you experiment on her and to make sure you give her a break at 12:00 " I said he nodded Then the person who I was just tallking to picked up Blaze and wlaked into a diffrent room where there was a giant maze. They tied wires around her waste then put her in the maze and told her to run .

BLAZES POV...

I have been running for hours where is the end of this maze. I want to stop running but every time i stop i get an electric shock from the wires they put around me before i started running. Also Ari is watching every move I make . " Is that the exit yes, yes, yes, " i thought then i busted through the exit and almost instantly fell on the ground . Then Ari started walking towards Me " come on we're going to my room you need to eat some thing." He said picking me up " yes Ari " I said I was to tired to say any thing else " Where are you taking this subject " asked A white coat " Jeb Batchlader gave me orders to take her at 12:00pm look at the time" he said " very well have it back by 1:30" said the white coat Ari nodded then he took me out of the room " You okay Blaze" asked Ari " yes Ari" I said when we got into his room he sat me down on his bed and said " I'll be right back Blazey" " okay ari" i said a little surprise that he called me Blazey. He left the room. I curled up into a ball in the sheets and fell asleep " Blaze Blaze wake up You need to eat " I heard Ari say slightly shaking me awake "huh" i said sleepily "you need to eat" he said " okay" i said sitting up he smiled and gave me a plate that had a peanut butter sandwich on it. At first i just stared at it " look just eat it i didn't poison it " said Ari getting annoyed I still didn't take a bite " let me put it this way eat the sandwich or i'll shove it down your throat " he yelled

Then Jeb walked in " has she eaten any thing yet " he asked " No" said Ari " Sweet heart you have to eat" said Jeb . I put on my best Max face Jeb sighed and walked over to me and Ari " please eat " he said " I'll eat if you leave me alone!" I screamed he sighed once again nodded then left. Ari chuckled " whats so funny " I said trying to keep my Max attitude " you are trying to be so tough when we both know how much you want to throw yourself into his arms for a hug." He said as He fell down laughing i wanted to scream " SHUT UP ARI" but i didn't I wasn't in the mood to get hurt. " you said you would eat if he left" Ari said " why did i say that" i said "because you didn't want to see him " said Ari " true I don't want to see Jeb ever again " I said " hey he's your dad" he said " not any more" I said then I looked up and saw jeb in the door way with so much hurt in his eyes. But you know what I don't care.


	5. pain

SAME DAY BLAZES POV...

After I finished the sandwich me and Ari watched some TV. " Ari do you really have to take me back to the white coats?" I asked " Yes" he said " But why, why are you letting them do to this. I mean you're an eraser you can do any thing you want to." I said " Look I have to let them do this for 2 reasons. Reason number 1 If I did do something I could get destroyed. Reason number 2 If they go to far as in almost kill you then i will do something. Okay" he said turning around to look at me. I was so close to tears just thinking about what the white coats can do to me terrified me. But I refuse to let Ari see me cry." Be strong blaze be like Max and fang no emotion" I thought . But it didn't work because then Ari said " Stop crying you're staying with me tonight even if you give the scientist a hard time." I just looked down at my hands I'm such a baby " Blaze look at me." He said tilting my chin so that I would look at him. He just stared at me and wiped the tears off my face. In that moment I saw the seven year old non Eraser Ari that I missed. " Blaze you need to deal with these things. I wish I could tell you some thing else but thats all." He said I nodded. He sighed then turned his attention back to the TV .

When the clock hit 1:30 Ari took me back to the lab I was in with the maze. " Okay now we must see how it reacts to the electric shock while it is running. Set up the maze. " said a white coat " How much of a shock should we give it Reilly?" Asked another white coat " start it on low then get higher with each maze." Reilly said The other white coat nodded while putting the wires around me. Then they put me at the beginning of the maze . " Aaaannndd GO" shouted Reilly Then I felt an electric shock. I yelped and started running with each step i took the shock kept coming and coming " okay Which way do i go Wait a minute this is the same maze i started with." I thought

" Okay go left then right then go straight then go right again then left then keep running and you're out." I thought excitedly. Then I went all of the directions in my head and got out of the maze in no time at all. When i got out of the maze the shock got stronger. I yelped and fell on my back. Then they started doing another maze then they put me inside of the maze i had never seen before. But what was weird was i knew how to get out of it before they even said to run. So when they told me to go I ran to the end of the maze without stopping or really thinking at all. It was like my feet had minds of their own. They continued with the mazes and each time I didn't think and kept running to the exit with in a few seconds . It was like I couldn't think. After a few hours I was dead tired. Ari walked over to me and picked me up. I thought he was taking back to his room. But he wasn't he was taking me to where the white coats were going.

When we got into the room I saw a tub of some kind of green liquid. Then a white coat put a cube in side of it. When they took it out it was smaller and it was like a charcoal black. Then a white coat took the wires off of me and took me away from Ari . The white coat took me to the tub. " oh heck no" I thought "Ari help." I thought wishing he could read minds like Angel. Then the white coat dropped me into the acid. Well thats what i think it is. When he dropped me in my skin turned red and it felt like i was boiling i screamed in pain . Ari looked away.

ARI POV...

Okay I can not take this. My little sister is getting tortured right in front of me. The scientist put her in the acid her skin was turning well a fire red. Then she screamed. After that Reilly grabbed a shot and put it through head right under her hair line. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She was looking at me I saw so much fear and pain. " No Ari you can't feel sorry for her she left with dad be tough. " i thought Then Reilly put these little shock pads on her head and her arms . Then he pressed a button I saw sparks On her skin. She screamed. Then Reilly said " this subject has not passed out or died yet." Okay now he crossed the line. " Is that what you want for her to die are you crazy or some thing." I yelled Blaze jumped and looked at me . " Ari calm down this is just a test." Reilly said I just leaned up against a wall and said " whatever"

BLAZE'S POV...

Yes I knew he cared. Now if he could only rip Reilly's head off... hmmmmmm.. I must look into this. Then I felt another shock. This continued for like 2 hours then Reilly took me out of the acid I was scared to look at my wings. But I had to so I stretched my wings and only thing that was different was they were wet and in too much pain as was the rest of my body . Then Reilly said " See Ari it is fine it's alive" Ari mumbled something then the white coats took me into some other room it was the room angel was in with the treadmill so they put me on the treadmill and turned it on. I started running.

5 HOURS LATER

Okay this is to much I have been on this stupid treadmill for 5 hours. Every time I stop running Reilly shocks me with this stick thing. To make things worse Jeb came in a little while ago and just stood there watching,another reason why If i could I would disown Jeb. I have to stop i need air. So I stopped running. The shock came once twice three times then every thing went black.

When I woke up I realized I was on some ones lap. I looked up and saw a blurry figure " Ari" I said " Mmmmhmmm " he said He had something in his hand . " Take this " he said Putting the pill near my mouth. I pushed his hand away. He frowned " Blaze take the pill." He said I shook my head and turned over. He sighed and smacked my leg. " Ow" i said " I'll hit you harder if you don't take the pill " he said hitting me again I winced and turned around he gave me the pill and some water. I took the pill. " See now was that so hard?" He said " Yes" i said He glared and hit me again. "Don't get smart." He said flipping me onto my back. " Sorry Ari . " i said he smiled and ruffled my hair. He laid me down on his bed. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. " No stay down." He said laying down next to me. He turned on the TV. I started shifting around. Ari looked at me. " What are you doing?" He asked " moving." I said " well stop its annoying." He said " I can't i need to stretch my wings out." I said He sighed and sat me up. I unfurled my wings trying not to hit him. It felt good to stretch them out. They were about ten feet across. They had to be big so that i could fly. " ahhhhh" i said " Thanks ari" he nodded " Can I walk around the room" I asked " Why" ari said " I just want to do something to." I said " Do you want to take a walk around the school?" Ari asked " Um.. what about the white coats?" I asked " They won't hurt you they are done testing for today." He said Then i followed him out of the room.

ARI'S POV...

When we got into the hallway I saw the scientists with some kid who had scales all over him. The scientist looked over at me and blaze. Blaze grabbed my belt not realizing it. I took her hand off. She looked up at me scared. She put her hand by her side she probably thought I was mad. But i wasn't so i slipped her hand in mine and smiled down at her. " Calm down Blaze they won't hurt you." I said she just clutched my hand tighter . Then one of the scientist came over and said. " What is this subject doing out of its crate." " It's name is blaze and she is walking with me" i Said Then the scientist snatched her out of my grip and said " No it is going back to its cage." " Let go of her don't you see you are hurting her!" I yelled " wow did that just come out of my mouth" I thought " Why should I care about a worthless Experiment." He said Blaze whimpered Now i'm mad. " I think you should care because she is my baby sister now let go of her before i rip your throat out!" I yelled

" Ari it is just an experiment it doesn't matter." The scientist said Okay he's dead. I started morphing. " What did you say toothpick" I said as my teeth started to get to big for my mouth. Blaze tried to get out of his grip. Then i ripped her away from him and slammed the scientist against the wall. His eyes widened in shock and fear when I punched him. " I told you she is not just an experiment now i suggest that you go back over to the other scientist and leave us alone." I said He nodded quickly and Went back over to the other scientists. Then i went back to my normal self and turned around to find Blaze crying in a corner. "Blaze its okay he's gone." I said she flinched back when I tried to take her hand. " Ari are you st- still m-m-mad?" She asked " No i was just a little heated. Are you okay?" I asked my protective older brother side coming out. She shook her head I sighed and picked her up and took her back into my room and sat down on the bed with her still in my arms. " Its okay Blazey" i said after awhile she fell asleep. Then i just laid back on the bed with her in my arms and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 powers

SAME NIGHT BLAZE'S POV...

DREAM

I was running, I was out , I was free, I was away from the school. I had barely made it past the gates when i heard shouting. I took a look behind me they sent out erasers. But the funny thing was Ari wasn't with them he was with me. We were running from the school. We reached a clearing. Normally I would have took off but i couldn't leave Ari to get killed by the white coats. But Ari had a different plan.

" Blaze when I count to three I want you to fly and get as far away from here as possible okay." He said " WHAT NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO DIE" I yelled " Don't talk Back and do what i say!" He yelled " But Ari i.." i started but got cut off. " If you don't do it i will personally throw you into the air and believe me it will not be gentle. Understand." He said " yes" i said " Good 1, 2, 3!" He yelled I took off and Flew into A nearby tree. " Ari come on run hurry up." I yelled But then and eraser caught up with Him then a white coat came and put A needle in his neck. He started gasping for air then he closed his eyes. I couldn't take it any more . So i jumped down from the tree and bent down next to him. " Ari get up." I said shaking him " Ari ,Ari." I said then an eraser yanked me off. " No let me go Ari, Ari, ARI!" I screamed " Ari's dead sweet heart." Jeb said " No Ari!" I screamed

I Bolted up in bed. I looked around and saw Ari pretty much cradling me in his arms. " It's okay blaze i'm right here." He said rocking me back and forth " I'm right here" he kept saying rocking me back and forth. " Sorry for waking you up." I said " its fine." He said " what time is it?" I asked " um.. 2:00am" he said " Oh " i said " You can't get back to sleep can you." He said more as a Statement than a question. I shook my head. " Okay what do you want to do?" He asked i shrugged my Shoulders and said " Can we take another walk and i'm Hungry." " Okay let's go." He said standing up . My feet hit the cold floor I jumped . " That was cold." I said trying to play that off. "Mmmhmmm" he said

Then I followed him out the door. There was a vending machine in the hallway. So Ari got me some cookies. If he was with me for the past four years he would know that giving me cookies was a very bad idea but I'm not going to tell him that. So he gave me six he took the rest. " Come on." He said grabbing my hand. Then we went into the cage room. I looked up at Ari. " I'm not putting you back in there I'm just walking you around." He Said I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in. Then i started walking around the room then i got up to Angels cage . I looked at Ari he wasn't looking at me. So i passed Angel a cookie then another. Then i heard some one whisper " Please" i looked be side Angels cage and saw a little girl. " Angel can i give the other two to her." I thought

" Its okay give them to her I read her mind its not a happy one." She said quietly " thanks Angel." I thought then i looked over at Ari again he still wasn't looking at me. So I walked to the next cage and whispered " hi I'm Blaze." " Hi " she said i gave her the cookies. " Thank you." She said " Whats your name?" I Asked " Jade." She said " Blaze lets go." Ari said " coming just give me a second." I said I Wanted to talk to jade " How old are you?" I asked she held up five fingers i held up six. " Blaze lets go now." Ari said pulling me away. I waved to jade and thought " Angel look after Jade i'll be back in the morning good night." " good night." She whispered then me and Ari left the room. " Ari i'm sorry i didn't listen the first time i was looking around and saw Angel." I said " Whatever lets get back to my room." He said " Okay " i said

Then we walked back to his room. I still wasn't tired though. " I don't care what you do i'm going to sleep just stay in the room." He said i nodded he got in the bed. He looked at me then fell asleep. Then i started getting tired so i laid down next to him. It was really cold so i tried to get closer to Ari with out waking him up. Then suddenly I got really warm. " Blaze move over your to hot. " Ari said " I'm on the other side of the bed." I Said He sat up "Blaze you're glowing. " he said i looked at my hands i was glowing. " This is awesome!" I Said excitedly " See if you can Stop." Ari said I tried to stop and i did. " Woah." I said I wonder if i can do any thing else. So i tried and a flame appeared on tip of my finger.

This is so cool. Then I stood up. " Wow this is so cool." I said " Calm down." Ari said picking me up. " Put me down." I said " No." he said Then he took me out of his room and went into some other room. " Dad." He Said " No Ari put me down let me go back to your room." I Said struggling to get him to let me go. " No, Jeb wake up." He said Jeb woke up and rubbed his eyes. " What is it Ari?" Jeb said then he looked up and saw me. " Blaze what happened?" He asked more urgent I turned my head away from him. " You said to bring her in here if she started developing powers." Ari said " What! She is developing powers this is amazing !I'm so proud of you Blaze. What can you do?" Jeb said Excitedly " I'm not showing or telling you anything." I said

Ari's grip tightened as his nails dug into my skin. I winced then he said " Show him what he wants to see or my grip will keep getting tighter." " But Ari I..." I said but got cut of by a horrible pain in my arms. " Show him now." He demanded " Yes sir" i said quickly. Then I started glowing Ari dropped me because i was to hot. " Ow." He said I smirked. Ari noticed and kicked me. " ow." I Said this time he smirked. " Is that all you can do?" I shook my head and put a flame on my finger. Then I put it out. But I was still very hot . But Jeb didn't notice. Then he touched my arm but quickly Took his hand back when I burned him. It was an accident but i still enjoyed it. I smirked to myself. Then I felt a furry hand on shoulder. I instantly tensed up I knew it was Ari . I slowly turned my head and looked at him.

" Stop glowing,now!" He yelled I Stopped. " Lets get back to my room." He said Then he roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room. When we got to his room he threw me on the floor. I winced. Uh oh, protective big brother is gone just when i thought i got him back big scary eraser Ari comes back. " Ari wh-what are you doing?" I asked " This" he said throwing me against the wall i hit my head hard then every thing went black.


	7. Chapter 7 together again sort of

Blaze pov... next morning

I woke up to someone shaking me. I Turned my head to see who Was shaking me I was expecting to see Ari or Jeb but no i Saw FANG! " Fang." I whispered he nodded then I realized that i Was back in my crate. Fang was in the cage next to mine then I looked around and saw max and nudge. I waved to max. She waved back then I realized some thing wheres Gazzy and Iggy? " Fang wheres Gazzy and Iggy?" I asked he shrugged. I got scared what if an Eraser killed them. " They got away they're okay." He said " I have to tell you something." I whispered he nodded I was just about to say something when the door opened I backed up in my cage.

FANG'S POV...

Blaze was about to tell me something then the door opened she looked at the door and backed up in her cage. Oh these white coats Are going to die it may be dark but I can perfectly see all of the bruises on Blaze and Angel. Then the white coat walked over to max's cage Max looked shocked. Then the white coat took her out of her cage then I got a good look at his face. Jeb!? Wow i thought he was dead. Then he walked out with max she gave us the wait signal.

After They left I looked at Blaze she nodded. That was what she wanted to tell me. " Its to dark in here" Nudge said " Sorry nudge." I Said " I can fix that." Blaze said I gave her a look that said " What are you doing." Then she started glowing. " You are creeping me out." I said she smiled then max and jeb came back in She stopped glowing. Jeb left the room. " Every one hang tough." Max said

Then a few hours later Ari came in Blaze backed so far into her cage if she was smaller she would've been through the bars. " Hey Blaze lets go." He said I put my hand threw the bars and grabbed her arm. " Let go of her freak." Ari said Opening Blazes cage I still didn't let go he yanked her out of my grip. Then he pulled her out of the cage and carried her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8 Ari's back

SAME NIGHT BLAZES POV...

After Ari took me out of my cage we went into his room. " What no hi for your big brother?" He said acting hurt. I backed up after what happened last night I was well... scared of Ari I mean who wouldn't be? " Ari why did you hurt me yesterday?" I asked backing up a little bit. " Reasons." He said I didn't ask again he would get mad. I got off of the bed and started walking around. " What are you doing?" Ari asked " Walking." I said " Hey show me your powers." He Said " Um... okay." I said a little unsure . " Look Blaze stop with the whole Shy act, act like you did four years ago." He said " But I'm not the Same." I said he got down to my level " Remember when you were little and you would resist the scientist and you wouldn't get to stay with me if you didn't have a good reason and you would start crying because I was mad at you?" He said I nodded " And remember how after I would calm you down I would tell you that I just wanted you to be a good girl and you would say you're not and that you were just a freak. Then i would say that you are a good girl but you are just a scared girl don't be that scared girl be the good girl that was well.. happy." He said I do remember those times .

FLASHBACK...

The white coats had finished with the test it hurt and i was scared so I tried to fight back but it didn't work. Then Ari took me out of my cage and took me to his room. " Blaze were you being good today?" He asked I Shook my head " Why?" He asked " Because they were hurting me and I got scared they brought some Erasers and they were laughing at me and called me really mean things they said i'm a freak.I'm sorry Ari." I said " Blaze you're not a freak you are good girl who is just scared. " he said " I'm really sorry Ari." I said " Its okay lets play a game." He Said " Okay." I Said

END OF FLASHBACK.

" I remember." I said " Good do me a favor." He Said " Okay." I said " Don't tell any one about this moment I have an image to keep." He Said " Okay Ari." I said I Can't believe it I have Ari back sort of. " Blaze!" Ari yelled " What huh." I said " You zoned out of it for a minute." He Said " Oh." I Said then Jeb came in. " oh there you are Blaze you are wanted in lab 3." He said coming over to me I clung on to Ari and shook my head. " Blaze let go of Ari and come with me." He said I shook my head again. He nodded at Ari . He gave me to Jeb. " Come on sweet heart." He said taking me out of the room. Then he led me into the cage room. I looked At him. " I need you back in here for a minute then i'll take you to the lab." He said Then he put me back in my cage. " Blaze are you okay?" Nudge asked I nodded I hope this doesn't hurt to much.


	9. Chapter 9 Escape

SAME DAY BLAZES POV...

After the white coats put me back in nudge asked " Blaze are you okay?" I nodded I couldn't say anything It hurt to talk. Then a few hours later I heard voices. So I looked out of my cage and saw both white coats and Erasers Ari is included. " Lets get to work." Said a white coat Then Ari Picked up Angels cage and Slammed her down on the cart looking thing. " Angel!" Max yelled Ari walked over to her and said something to her she smirked and said something back he punched her cage causing her to fall over. Then he loaded her onto the cart. Then he looked over at my cage and said " Hey Blazey. Do you wanna play cat and mouse you're the mouse." He said " And you're the cat who always fails." I said smirking He yanked my hair. I winced. Then he picked my crate up and put it over the cart he didn't put it down. I looked up at him. He smirked and SLAMMED the cage down. Causing me to roll and hit my head on a bar.

That hurt badly then they loaded The others on the cart and they pushed us out side this is where they trained the Erasers and Where the Erasers chased me and hurt me which is probably why they are laughing. The Erasers were taunting us by sticking there hands in our cage trying to scratch us one of them actually got my nose. " Ow." I said Then I heard some one yell i looked in that direction and saw Max biting Ari. I was struggling to hold in my laugh. Then Ari finally managed to get Max to let go.

Then he kicked her cage causing it to tumble in front of Nudges cage. Then since she is smarter than the average bear unlocked Nudges cage. Then she flew out of her cage and unlocked Fangs cage then he busted out of his cage. Then the sky turned grey so I looked up and saw iggy and Gazzy with hawks. " Iggy Gazzy." I yelled then Iggy flew down and unlocked my cage and took me out. Then he literally threw me up in the air. Once i was up there I unfurled my wings and started to fly above the action with Angel." Blaze!" I shifted my attention down to where my name was called. " Blaze get back here." Ari yelled " I don't think so" I said then my wings pretty much gave out. " Fang get Blaze,and Angel." Max yelled then I felt someone rap there arm around me.

FANGS POV...

I was kicking some Eraser and white coat butt when I heard Ari scream " Blaze." I looked at him " Blaze get back here!" He yelled " I Don't think so ." She said Then I heard Max yell " Fang get Blaze and Angel. " Then I shot up and Grabbed Blaze in one arm and Angel in my other. Blaze looked up and smiled weakly then reached her hand out and grabbed Angels hand. Then the others flew up with us I passed Angel to Nudge since she was Next to Max.I rapped my other arm around Blaze she fell asleep. Then we flew back to the cave at lake Mead. Blaze woke up. " I thought we wouldn't see you again." Angel said " Ever" Blaze said. " They did terrible. Things to us Max." Angel said blaze nodded." Terrible terrible terrible." Blaze said A few Tears fell down her cheeks.

I put her on my lap and rubbed her back right in the middle of her wings where she likes it. " Its over now." I said she nodded Max held out her left fist we all stacked ours on top of hers and did the little tap thing we always do.

BLAZE POV...

We're finally out of the school." I'm just so thankful.." Max said I looked at her she's not that great at inspirational speeches but she recovered and said " I mean this has made me realize how much we all need each other. I need all of you. I love all of you. But five of us or three of us or even two of us isn't us. Us is all seven." I smiled and hugged her Then Gazzy said " Blaze look what we got you from the house." I looked at him and he had Roshan my stuffed tiger that Ari gave me when I first left. I smiled and thanked him. Then eventually we fell asleep to wake up in the middle of the night to pouring rain so we jumped of the edge unfurled our wings and washed off all of the dirt, mud, blood and what ever else was covering us. Then I heard Max and Fang talking. " Jeb knows our house." Max said " Can't ever go back we need a new home." Fang said " Yes." Max said " East we'll go east." After every one else fell a sleep I jumped off the cliff and snapped out my wings and flew to a near by cliff.

Then I sat down on the edge. I can't believe I saw Ari again I love Ari he's my big brother. But he's an Eraser. I looked at Roshan. I still remember when I first left the school I was only two but I remember.

FLASH BACK...

I was in my cage it was 4:00am daddy said I had to sleep in here tonight because I was sour all over and Ari gets a little rough when I play with him. So I heard noises in the room I woke up and saw my dad getting Max out of her cage then Fang then Iggy, then Nudge, and Gazzy and Angel. Then he told fang to unlock my cage. Then Fang came over and unlocked my cage and took me out and we ran down the hall ways. "hi." I whispered he didn't know my name yet but I knew his because of my dad " hi whats your name?" He asked " Blaze." I said " Where are we going?" I asked " We're leaving the school." Dad said " What about Ari?" I asked " He has to stay "Dad said " Why?" I asked

Then I heard some one say " Dad?" It was Ari. " Can I say bye to Ari?" I asked dad sighed and told fang to put me down. Then dad said " Okay be quick we will wait for you out side behind the school if we aren't right there we are behind the tree's in a black van be very quiet and don't let the white coats or the Erasers catch you." " Okay." I said then I ran to Ari " Blaze what are you doing?" He asked " Daddy and I and some other experiments are leaving." I said " What about me?" Ari asked " Daddy said you have to stay i'm sorry Ari." i said " its okay Blazey." he said he stood there for a second and said wait here Then he went in his room and came out with a little stuffed tiger. " I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I want you to have it now." He said " Thank you Ari." I said then I heard some Erasers say " Oh piglet Where are you?" " You better go." Ari said i nodded and hugged him again. " i'll miss you." I said " Same here Love you Blazey." He said " Love you to." I said then he told me to go so I did I managed to get out of there with out getting caught. Then I found the van and we drove away I ended up falling a sleep on Fangs lap.

END OF FLASBACK.

I sighed " What are you doing out here?" Fang asked I jumped " Just thinking." I said " About?" He asked " Ari when we first left." I said he nodded and sat down. " I didn't think they would turn him into an Eraser." I said " I knew they would experiment on him but not turn him into an Eraser." I continued " Yeah." Fang said " Is it wrong to still miss him even though he's trying to kill us?" I asked " No. He's your brother of course you would miss him." Fang said I nodded " I guess we should get back." I said " Yeah." He said So then we jumped off the cliff and unfurled our wings and flew back to the cave at lake Mead. I looked over at Fang. Ari is an Eraser. But Fang's not.


End file.
